


one day

by GlazedGlaciers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Roller Coaster, M/M, Spoilers, im a horrible being, its just sad in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlazedGlaciers/pseuds/GlazedGlaciers





	one day

Dead. Itachi was dead. Kisame suspected he wasn't going to win the fight, the man was going blind after all. That damned Sharingan.

Kisame found Itachi's body shortly after the fight. Maybe if he was fast enough, he could've stopped everything from happening. But Itachi had told him he wanted to do it, and Kisame wasn't one to go against orders, unless it was allowed.

The first thing the shark-man said, was, "Being partners was.. fun." His voice didn't show any sign of sad emotion, it was more dull. Duller than it usual was. It didn't have that spark of light or the snarkiness. It was just.. boring.

"But the Sharingan didn't help you in this one," he added, his cold, blank eyes staring into Itachi's deceased ones.

Silence filled the air as Kisame stood there, thinking about what to say next. Should he even say anything else? He wasn't quite sure if it was necessary or not. But he spoke anyways. "Itachi, you weren't as bad as everyone thought you were."

"But.. now you left me. And I'm alone. Just like I was before." his voice was now starting to have a slight hint of emotion to it. He clenched his fists tightly, closing his eyes for a moment. Then he decided that the Uchiha needed a proper burial. No. He couldn't just leave Itachi like this.

Kisame dug up a hole in the dirt, using his bare hands. It took him a while, but he managed to do so. He carefully placed Itachi's body in the hole, and he found some quite pretty flowers to put inside the hole with him. After making sure everything looked proper and nice, he placed the dirt back in. After he was finished, he stood there, staring down at the filled up hole. "Itachi-San, I hope you like it.. it's not much.. but.. it's something."

Kisame took a seat next to the hole and sat there for what seemed like forever. He wondered what would have happened if Itachi had won. Surely, things might have been worse, but he still would've had his partner. He continued to sit there, speaking occasionally to Itachi, who had faded away from existence. And Kisame slowly faded away along with him.


End file.
